


The Beauty Behind The Secret

by alecsmars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Gay, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Internalized Transphobia, LGBT, M/M, Malec, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Magnus Bane, Revelation, Supportive Magnus Bane, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, binding, mlm, mlm author, trans alec, trans author, transgender alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Magnus and Alec meet for the first time when the Shadowhunter’s need Magnus for a mission. Alec catches Magnus’ eye, but he has a huge secret that if exposed could ruin everything. How will Magnus take it?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Beauty Behind The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So, this oneshot means a lot to me since I am trans myself, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

The sibling trio promptly arrived outside the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s loft front door after being ordered to speak to the man about a mission they all needed to go on.

Alec nervously raised his fist to the door, hesitantly knocking against the wood softly and stepping back, taking a deep breath as he waited for the Warlock to answer.

His idiotic _parabatai,_ Jace, started messing about behind him in the meantime, pissing about with their younger sister, Isabelle. He rolled his eyes in response to their childish antics, slapping the blonde on the arm quickly before turning his head back just in time to see the door open, revealing the most _beautiful_ person he’d ever seen.

Alec’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the flamboyant Warlock, but luckily the young Shadowhunter managed to calm himself down just enough before the man noticed his klutzy self. 

The man standing before him was _mesmerising_ . With his extravagant, tight fitted clothes - a dark cherry, long sleeved top which had Alec _drooling_ as the Archer’s eyes captured the way the fitted material clung to the Warlock’s biceps and abs, raven skinny jeans that were bound to show off perfectly what the Shadowhunter just _knew_ would be a gorgeous ass, his dark bronze skin looked ever so soft, topped off with a light shade of red eyeshadow beautifully applied to the lids of his eyes along with the most perfect winged kohl he’d _ever_ seen.

The Warlock - Magnus - hadn’t even noticed the young man staring at him yet due to his _own_ staring. Out of his whole 400 (or however many it had been, could he _really_ be blamed if he started to lose count of his own age after the first century or so?) years of being alive, Magnus didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone quite so beautiful as the Shadowhunter that was currently stood before him with two other younger looking Shadowhunters.

The young man had smooth, fair skin that the Warlock just wanted to run his hands over. Soft, plump, pink lips that the Magnus wanted to press his own lips against and _taste_ . He had dark brown hair that fell over his forehead, landing just before his thick, dark eyebrows. He was complete with a bulky load of Shadowhunter gear, a thick black jacket that could only be assumed to be over another black top - his entire outfit was colourless so Magnus wouldn’t have thought the clothing that wasn’t on display would be any different - and fairly tight (but lose enough to be able to battle in) pants covered his lower body. A thigh holster was settled against the man’s left leg, which left Magnus’ imagination running _wild_.

One thing the Warlock noticed from the get go was that the Shadowhunter stood at a _staggering_ height. Magnus himself wasn’t a small man, but he almost felt like he was standing under a skyscraper next to the younger man.

_Another_ thing that Magnus noticed was how restrained the Shadowhunter seemed to be. He held himself straight and up-right, his arms tightly crossed over his firm chest, with a stern scowl across his beautiful features. 

This caused a frown to form on Magnus’ own face, but he quickly shrugged that and the observation away, not wanting to intrude on a person’s life who he hadn’t even properly met yet.

Once he realised he’d been staring for quite a bit too long by now, Magnus quickly cleared his throat to speak. 

“Sorry for taking so long to answer, _Nephilim_. How may I help you all,” Magnus began to question all three Shadowhunters before him, but then narrowed his gaze to the one Shadowhunter he had his eye on. “...pretty boy?” He questioned them all - technically - but gave Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome a small smirk.

Alec instantly blushed at the compliment, bringing his arms closer his chest in a tight hug, before replying to the man. “Oh- uh,” The Shadowhunter heard his own voice crack and quickly cleared his throat before the Warlock could hear. “The Clave... sent us here to talk to you, about a mission that you are needed to be at as well as us. As the High Warlock.” Alec spoke nervously, clarifying why the Warlock was needed to join in his last sentence. 

Magnus leaned up against the doorframe, crossing his own arms against his chest. 

“Well, normally I don’t take kindly to Shadowhunters showing up at my door - unprompted by me - and asking me to do things for them. _But_ , just this once I will make an exception. For _you_ , pretty boy.” Magnus spoke with high amusement in his voice, bringing his hand up to his mouth and tracing his thumb against his bottom lip, smirking to himself when he saw the younger man follow the tracing with his beautiful, hazel eyes.

Colour rushed to Alec’s cheeks once again hearing the repeated compliment, but then he gritted his teeth together slightly when he heard his parabatai _snigger_ behind him. “Tha-thank you, sir. That would help us greatly.” Alec responds sincerely and gratefully, warming the Warlock’s heart. 

He wasn’t used to Shadowhunter’s showing any niceness to the Downworlders, let alone _gratitude_.

Magnus nodded his head softly, standing back upright again. “How about you all come in for a bit whilst we discuss the plans, hmm?” Magnus began to turn around, but spoke again instead. “Wait, I never got your names?” The warlock asked, leaving an open question for the Shadowhunters to respond.

Being the clear leader he was, the _pretty boy_ took the lead yet again. “Oh. This is Isabelle, my younger sister.” The younger man informed Magnus, and the Warlock took in his sister’s appearance for the first time as he had been distracted by the pretty boy the entire time. Isabelle could’ve easily passed for being the pretty boy’s twin with her extremely similar facial features and long, dark brown hair, but Magnus could tell the siblings were a few years apart. “And this is Jace, my cocky little brother and parabatai.” The eldest sibling earned a slap for that comment from Jace but he just shrugged in response. 

“And finally, I’m Alec.” Alec spoke with a bit more confidence this time. 

Ah, _at last_ , Magnus had a name for the handsome Shadowhunter.

“Short for Alexander, by any chance?” Magnus questioned the young Shadowhunter. 

A crimson colour flushed Alec’s skin with the question. “Y-yeah.” Alec replied, gaining a smile from Magnus.

“Well, you can call me Magnus. Sir makes me feel older than I want to feel.” Magnus mocked a shiver, causing a small smile to land on Alec’s features.

“Anyway, come in!” Magnus exclaimed enthusiastically, turning around in a dramatic manner and leaving the door wide open for the Shadowhunters to follow as he entered his lavish loft.

The three Shadowhunter siblings followed close behind, taking in their surroundings with awe. 

Alec’s eyes scanned around the rooms of the luxurious home, taking note of the antique items that were littered around the place, clearly holding a lot of meaning and memories to the Warlock. 

As the Archer studied the decoration of the room they were in, he heard the front door click behind them and looked up to see the sparkle of magic fading from Magnus’ fingertips. 

Alec smiled to himself at the sight, walking to lay his back against one of the walls, instantly returning his arms to be crossed in front of his chest again.

The four of them quickly drifted into conversation about the mission they were all needed for, discussing the ins and outs of it and putting together a sturdy plan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Roughly an hour later, the three Shadowhunters and the Warlock felt like they were prepared enough to go on this mission in a few short days, therefore saying their farewells to Magnus until they would reunite on the big day. 

However, Magnus had been observing the eldest sibling still, the whole time. Over the past hour, he had grown incredibly intrigued by the small things Alexander would absentmindedly do as they were all working together, and he had an intense need - _desire_ \- to get to know the Shadowhunter better.

As the Shadowhunters began to leave Magnus’ loft, he quickly walked up to the Archer, tugging on his arm gently in an attempt to get him to face him.

_Luckily_ , Alec interpreted the right thing and turned to the Warlock, frowning in confusion. “Is something wrong, Magnus?” Alec spoke with genuine concern in his voice, which just made Magnus swoon for the younger man even more.

“ _Oh_! No, everything is completely fine, but I was just wondering...” Magnus trailed off nervously, hesitating for a few moments. Magnus was _never_ nervous. How was a Shadowhunter of all people managing to make a centuries old Warlock _nervous_? “...If you would maybe like to stay for a few drinks? I want to be able to talk to you a bit without your siblings around.” Magnus said with a hopeful look in his eyes, not missing Isabelle and Jace’s giggles in the background. 

Alec scowled at his siblings, but the scowl left just as quickly. Instead it turned into a nervous expression. “Uh- I don’t think I can... I-I’m probably needed back at the institute.” Alec said in an almost panicking manor, rubbing the back of his neck. In reality, he had been wearing his binder for longer than the advised amount of time, but he could tell Magnus that without exposing himself.

“Oh, _come on_.” Magnus said in a persuading manner, but also not in a pushy way either, which left Alec relieved. “Maybe just even an hour or so?” Magnus pleaded.

Alec took a few moments to weigh out the options in his head, and then eventually he just decided to say ‘ _fuck it’_. Another hour surely couldn’t hurt.

The eldest Shadowhunter’s nervous expression finally turned into a genuine smile

“Yeah, s- sure.” Alec stuttered out, his pale skin turning a dark red colour as he spoke.

Magnus’ face lit up. “Great! Now, _shoo_.” Magnus ordered Isabelle and Jace in a playful manner, wafting his hands near them to get them out of the door. 

“ _Don’t forget protection_!” They both heard Izzy yell from the other side of the door, causing an instant blush to appear on Alec’s face from embarrassment. 

“Sorry.” Alec said in a barely audible whisper. “Ignore her.” 

Magnus chuckled softly, waving Alec’s apology off, although he secretly couldn’t _not_ think about Isabelle’s statement, but pushed it away for the Shadowhunter’s sake. “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll hear much worse from me, _anyway_.” The Warlock flashed Alec a seductive smirk, before walking off to his alcohol tray to pour them both drinks.

“Any preference?” Magnus called over to Alec, pouring a glass of whiskey for himself.

Alec looked up as he was spoken to. “Oh- no. I’m not a big alcohol drinker, just give me whatever you think I may like I guess.” Alec replied simply, and smiled as he saw the Warlock walk over with two glasses in hand.

Magnus handed Alec his glass and stood there as the Shadowhunter took a sip, waiting patiently for the younger man’s reaction. 

Bringing the glass to his lips, Alec took a fairly large first sip, grimacing as soon as the liquid hit the back of his throat.

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s response. “Too strong?” 

The Shadowhunter nodded, lowering the glass in his arm and before he knew it Magnus magicked the alcohol in the drink to be more diluted.

“There, try it now.” Magnus spoke, and watched nervously as the younger man went to take a second taste.

This time though, the magic had worked a treat. “Yeah, that tastes a _lot_ better.” Alec chuckled softly, putting his drink on the surface beside them, next to Magnus’.

Magnus smiled softly, just taking in the Shadowhunter’s beauty for a few moments.

But the silence was quickly broken by Alec’s voice.

“Magnus.... Wh- why did you ask me to stay? Out of my amazing sister and talented brother, you picked me. Why? There’s nothing _to_ me.” Alec asked out of genuine curiosity, bewildered why anyone, let alone the High Warlock would willingly choose his company.

“Why _wouldn’t_ I choose you? Isn’t it obvious, Alexander?” Magnus asked as if it was the most simple answer in the world to him as he sipped more of his whiskey, leaving the Shadowhunter even more confused.

“Are Warlocks _always_ this cryptic?” Alec asked in a confused tone.

Magnus chuckled softly, “I’m not being cryptic. I’m being _coy_.”

Alec raised his eyebrow at Magnus, prompting the Warlock to continue.

“Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to talk to _you_. Because you’re not just a pretty face, _are_ you? Pretty boy.” Magnus looked up at him through his long, dark eyelashes.

But suddenly, the last two words caused the Shadowhunter to snap. Alec bit his bottom lip, forcefully, and threw his head back slightly in despair.

“But that’s the thing, _isn’t_ it? I’m not a _pretty boy_.” Alec responded in a raised tone, full emotion coming out of his voice.

“What do you mean, Alexander?” Magnus frowned, perplexed at the Shadowhunter’s sudden outburst.

“ **By the Angel** , because I’m not a _man_ , Magnus! I’m _trans_.” Alec cried out, knowing full well deep down that he had just screwed himself over by revealing his true identity, but he was too scared of falling in the deep end and then being rejected when it was too late. At least when he got rejected now, he won’t have grown too attached to Magnus yet so he would be able to get over him fairly easily compared to knowing him for a few weeks.

Alec had instantly turned his gaze to the floor when he had admitted his secret, but deathly silence had filled the air and it was getting to the point where the Shadowhunter was genuinely starting to think Magnus had just left him there, alone. 

He slowly turned his head back up, eventually meeting the very puzzled look on the Warlock's face.

“Why do you look so _astonished_? It’s not like you didn’t _know_ , surely?” Alec bit out at the older man. The Shadowhunter wasn’t _intending_ to lash out at Magnus, nor did he have a real reason to, but after all the transphobia he had experienced over the past during meeting new people, Alec had built a thick wall as a defensive mechanism.

“I didn’t.” Magnus said honestly, and Alec instantly believed him.

Did he really trust this man _that_ easily? 

“But you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. I get it. I do. I’ll go, so you don’t have to see a woman _pretending_ to be a man anymore.” Alec quickly ranted, closing himself more and more from Magnus without even meaning to do so.

Alec continued to mumble rants of internalised transphobia to himself, and Magnus quickly picked up on the fact that none of what Alec was saying was actually directed or meant maliciously towards Magnus. 

Alec was _scared._

And it didn’t take a lot to figure out why, given Alec’s predicament.

Magnus obviously couldn’t empathise with Alec as he was a cis man himself, but he certainly felt sympathy for the man 

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus called to try and get the Shadowhunter’s attention, but it didn’t work, Alec was still in a frenzy. “Alec!” Magnus slightly raised his voice despite not wanting to, but he was glad he did when he saw the younger man finally look up at him.

Magnus walked over to Alec, placing his left hand on the Shadowhunter’s shoulder, and his right on his cheek.

“For almost a century, I’ve closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man, or woman. You’ve unlocked something in me. I don’t _care_ that you’re trans, Alexander.” Magnus paused for a second, working out how to reword his phrasing better. “ _No_ , I **do** care. But not in the way you think. Being trans doesn’t make you any less a man than I am, please believe me. It doesn’t matter what’s in your pants, or anything like that. What matters is what _you_ feel, here.” Magnus spoke slowly and softly, ending his point by placing his palm over the Shadowhunter’s heart.

Alec’s breath hitched at the gesture, realising just how close the Warlock was to him. Without realising, he had been leaning into Magnus, and before he knew it he was pressing his lips against the older man’s in a gentle, unhurried kiss.

The kiss was the softest and most heavenly thing Magnus believed he’d ever experienced, and he sighed in content as the Archer’s delicate lips moved against his own.

The two kissed in a steady rhythm, moving closer to each other until the kiss came to an abrupt end as Alec had to pull away from Magnus to catch his breath. 

As Magnus opened his eyes, he saw the younger man hunch over before him, clenching his chest.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, worried about the Shadowhunter. He rushed over to him, resting a hand on the other man’s back. “Did I hurt you somehow?” Magnus spoke in such a caring way which warmed Alec’s heart.

“No-“ Alec rasped out, trying to clear his throat. “ _No_. It’s just my binder, don’t worry.”

But that just made Magnus worry _more_. Panic arose in Magnus when it clicked to him why Alec had been in such a rush to leave until he had persuaded the man to stay with him.

_Shit._

The Shadowhunter had probably been wearing his binder for way too long at this point. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about it, Alexander? I would’ve never tried to get you to stay if you had’ve let me know!” Magnus raised his voice slightly but only because he was concerned, and Alec knew that.

“Because I didn’t want to scare you off.” Alec replied truthfully, knitting his eyebrows together in sadness.

“Oh, _Alexander_.” Magnus replied in a pitiful tone, crouching next to him and taking the Shadowhunter’s cheek in his palm.

Instantly, Alec leaned into his touch, and that made Magnus smile softly.

“You wouldn’t have scared me off, I _promise_. Now, will you let me...?” Magnus trailed off his question, gesturing as if he was going to magic off Alec’s binder, which is exactly what he intended to do if he was granted the Shadowhunter’s permission. 

Alec looked down at his compressed chest in sadness, contemplating it for a short while, but eventually nodding up at the Warlock with a frown. 

Magnus gently took the younger man’s hand in his as the Archer shut his eyes - clearly not wanting to witness Magnus see his chest for its reality which was understandable - and the Warlock swiftly magicked the binding material away from Alec’s chest and into his free hand. 

As soon as the job was done, Alec’s own free hand instinctively shot to protect his now uncovered chest so Magnus wouldn’t be able to see it through his tight clothes as much.

“Hey, _darling_.” Magnus reached his hand out, gently placing it on the Shadowhunter’s cheek, his fingers resting at the back of the younger man’s head. “Look at me.” Magnus said gently, waiting for the Archer to comply and face him.

The Shadowhunter slowly titled his head back upwards, reluctantly meeting the Warlock’s dark eyes.

Magnus frowned with understanding, coming up with a plan in his mind. “How about... How about - although it won’t be able to last too long, and I can only do it once risk free - how about I perform a glamour spell on you that will mask your chest for a few short hours?” Magnus offered the younger man, smiling to himself when the Archer‘s eyes instantly lit up.

Alec hesitantly opened his mouth to speak, “Can-,” Alec paused, thinking for a moment. “Can you really do that?” He asked the Warlock with bewilderment, so much hope in his beautiful eyes.

Magnus responded with a steady nod. “I can indeed. Stand up for me and I will perform the spell on you.” Magnus stood up himself first, magicking the younger man’s binder to the couch.

The Archer slowly stood up after the Warlock, still keeping a heavy guard around his chest as he faced Magnus. 

Alec sighed, taking in a deep breath as the older man brought his hands up towards him, colourful sparks of magic rising from the Warlock’s fingertips.

“You ready?” Magnus asked the Shadowhunter with a raised eyebrow, getting prepared in his mind.

The Shadowhunter closed his eyes, dysphoria knowing that Magnus could currently see his chest was rising to his mind and awareness was filling him but he knew it wouldn’t be for long. 

Alec nodded and the High Warlock wasted no time after that.

Magic flowed out of Magnus’ palms, rapidly leaping over to enter the Nephilim’s body. 

Alec’s body flailed back slightly from the pressure of the magic hitting him for a few moments, but before long the spell was complete, the glamour successfully doing its job to hide the Archer’s discomfort.

Once Magnus’ magic settled down, he looked into Alec’s now open eyes. “How does that feel?”

The Nephilim boy looked down slowly, with anxiety, but let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw the flatness of his torso. 

“Magnus... thank you, _thank you_! I know that as you said it isn’t permanent, but this saves me from discomfort for at least whilst i’m still here. Thank you so much.” Nothing but thankfulness spouted from the Shadowhunter’s mouth and a wide smile formed on Magnus’ own lips.

Walking up to him, Magnus brought the younger man into a comforting hug. “You’re very welcome, Alexander. I may have only known you for a matter of hours but I would never wish to see anyone in that level of discomfort.” Magnus spoke honestly, and Alec settled into the warmth of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave feedback if you can and check out my twitter [alecsmars](https://twitter.com/alecsmars?s=21)


End file.
